A Day So Right
by RhythmOfTheWarDrum
Summary: Ever wonder what happened when Lancelot and Hero first met each other? Set before Wherever It May Lead
1. Through Smoke and Ash

_Author's Note: I know, I know, I'm starting another bloody story but I just couldn't help myself! I'm not exactly sure if this will be a one-shot, or if I will make it a few chapters long. I guess we shall have to see! Anyways, on with it! _

_I do not own anything to do with the legends of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table, only Hero and the village of Aerona. This is merely another result of boredom. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this piece, and I can't wait to hear what you all think about it! By the way, if you review, tell me if I should:_

_a. delete it all together_

_b. leave it as a one-shot_

_c. continue_

_Thank you once again!_

**Set in Lancelot's POV**

A Day So Right

Through Smoke and Ash

When we arrived at Aerona, well, it certainly didn't look like it used to. In fact, it didn't look like much of anything. I had been there with the Knights a few times before, and it was quite a beautiful place. The oceans of tall, green grass, tall trees as far as the eye could see, and a large pond right in the center of the village. Most vivid in my mind, I remember how warm it was. It was paradise. But now- now it looked like hell on earth.

Now, the only things visible were the numerous amounts of fires scattered over the village. What used to be the homes and shops of the villagers, was nothing more than large piles of smoking ash. It was almost hard to breathe.

"Look for any sign of survivors!" Arthur called out as he swiftly stepped off his steed. I could only imagine what must have been playing through his mind at this moment. For I knew of his past and how he was unable to rescue his mother from his own burning village.

I did as I was told and began searching through some of the homes that hadn't completely collapsed. I remember covering my face from the massive amount of smoke blowing through with each gust of wind. I lifted up a few pieces of debris, but found nothing.

We had been there for a few hours and I was becoming quite irritated with the place quite frankly. Because now, the only thing keeping me from returning home and consuming massive amounts of ale until I could no longer see straight, was this damned place. "Arthur, it's no use. Everyone's dead. This entire village is nothing but ash!" I shouted to him as I forcefully kicked open a door. _Odd._ I thought. _This is the only home that hadn't caught fire._

Walking through the doorway and stepping over the door, I almost thought I heard a cough. _It couldn't be._ I thought to myself _Everyone is dead…_

Brushing that thought out of my mind, I came upon a secret door hidden in the floorboards. I tried lifting the handle, but the damned thing wouldn't budge. It was too heavy! _Well, if that didn't work…_I thought as I pulled my sword from its sheath. _Then this will._ I forcefully brought down my sword on the door, and it unlocked.

Tossing my sword to the side, I opened the door and proceeded to walk down the steps into the secret room.

"Hello? Is anyone down here?" I called out as I continued to search for any kind of life. Then I heard it again-the cough. It sounded somewhat close, I mused as I walked in the direction the noise came from.

Seconds later, I was startled to find a young woman hiding in a nearby corner. Her face was covered with soot, her hair messed and tangled, and her dress was slightly torn. Whatever happened to her, she had survived it. Trying my best not to frighten her, I steadied myself to a slow pace. "My name is Lancelot. I am one of King Arthur's Knights, and we have come to help you. Do not fear me." I said as I held out my hand to her.

I must admit, I was quite shocked when she grabbed my hand. I had half-expected her to try and run away, or bite me, or…something. Instead, she put her trust in me and grabbed my hand. I helped her onto her feet, and we stood there for a moment as she held onto my arms. Her eyes were beautiful. So dark, like my own.

"My name is Hero…" She said as she continued to look up at me. I watched her eyes as she scanned for more to say. But she said nothing, instead coughed.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I grabbed on to her shoulders to keep her from falling over.

She nodded. "I'm fine…the smoke-"

"Come with me before your lungs turn to soot." I said. A horrible attempt of a joke, I know. But you can't blame me for trying…

Minutes later, we stepped out of the house and back outside. The smoke had cleared now, albeit a few very small fires. "Lancelot? Where have you been? We've been calling your name for-Who is that?" Arthur asked as he stepped off his steed once again and walked over to where Hero and I were standing.

"Don't ask me, I found her hiding under the floorboards…Her name is Hero." I replied as I stood still.

"Hero, my name is Arthur. These are my knights." Arthur said as he looked back at the group of men on horseback. "We will take you back to Rome with us. You will be safe there. You may ride in the caravan if you like? There will be plenty of room as you are the only survivor.

"Only survivor?" Hero asked as she furrowed her brow. "And what of my father? Have you seen-"

"I'm sorry. Just you…" Arthur replied concisely.

I watched as a few tears gathered in her eyes. And I watched as she wiped them away before they could fall.


	2. A Bumpy Ride

_Author's Note: First off, thank you to all of you who took the time to read and review! It is greatly appreciated and I'm thrilled that you enjoyed it. I have decided to continue this story, though it will only be a few chapters long. Also, most of the chapters will be rather short, as I don't want to describe too much for each one. So, I truly hope you enjoy this chapter (in all its shortness) and I can't wait to hear what you think! _

**Set in** **Hero's POV**

**Chapter 2**

**A Bumpy Ride**

I awoke a few hours later from a large bump in the road, causing me to hit my head against the wall of the caravan. I rubbed the sore spot with my hand as I opened the curtain of the caravan to take a look outside. It was now dark outside, which meant that we had been riding for quite some time. Now shivering from a slight breeze, I continue to stare up at the pitch-black sky. _I miss Father._ _Please, let him be alive. Let him be well._ I said a silent prayer as I listened to the rhythmic trot of the horses in front as well as behind the caravan. Soon after, another cool gust of wind came through. I shivered once more as I finally came to my senses and closed the curtain.

Seconds later, the curtain was opened once again. It was Lancelot. "How are you doing, milady? Arthur sent me to check on you, as you are not yet acquainted with the other knights."

"I'm alright. How long until we arrive at Rome?" I asked as I sat up.

"A few hours. The sun will be up by then." The curly-haired knight said as I stared into his twinkling eyes. Lancelot continued on in our conversation, but I was too busy examining him to hear a word he said. He was no doubt a lovely man, and I couldn't keep myself from staring. _Enough, Hero. He's most likely already married with children._ I tried to convince myself to stop staring. It worked and I quickly looked to my feet, face red with embarrassment. Hopefully he hadn't noticed.

"Hero?" He said as he continued to trot along beside me on a muscular, black stallion. It was a beautiful horse with a long black mane.

"What is your horse's name?" I asked, forgetting to answer the question he had previously asked me.

"He doesn't have one." He replied as he sat motionless upon his steed. "Now, are you wounded at all? You never answered my question before-"

"No, I'm alright." I replied calmly.

"I see. Shout if you need anything." He replied before kicking his steed in the side and galloping out of sight.

I yawned as I curled up on the seat and threw a rather large fur over me. I wondered about what it would look like in Rome, for I had never been. Honestly, I had never wanted to. My father had told me all kinds of stories about the ignorance of Rome, its customs, and beliefs. But now, I had no choice. I had to go, ignorant or not.

Soon after, I pulled a small book out of my skirt pocket. It was a book of poems that my father had given me on my 16th birthday. I flipped through the torn and tattered pages of the book until I got to the page where I had left off. My eyes scanned the sentences, but they didn't register in my mind. I was far too tired.

Placing my book back in my skirt pocket, I closed my eyes. If we weren't going to arrive at Rome until morning, then I was surely going to get some more sleep.

**Set in Lancelot's POV**

I've been riding for a hell of a long time now. So much so, that most of my lower torso is growing numb. It's quite cold outside, and no matter how much I pray to the gods the damn wind will not stop blowing. But honestly, it _is_ cold. I don't remember it ever being like this on the way to Aerona.

I just got back from checking on Hero in the caravan. I feel quite sorry for her actually. She lost everything-her home, her father-everything. But then again, so have I. It's part of life. We have to pull through.

Speaking of, it's been…twelve years since I've seen or even heard of my family. My mother, my father, my sister-they are most likely all dead. But like I said, we have to pull through.

**…**

It has been almost another hour, and we still haven't taken a break. I glanced over at Arthur as we continued to ride. His face was stern as he stared blankly at the road ahead of us. I've noticed that he doesn't permit us many breaks when we are traveling. He's so anxious to get wherever it is that we are heading that he never feels the need to stop. _That man must have a bladder the size of boot. _I thought, laughing to myself.

Only a few minutes have passed and thoughts of Hero keep running through my head. There's something about her that's…I don't know…_odd._ She's quiet and she won't stop staring at me. I'll admit that I am quite used to ladies staring at me, but I have never met someone as quiet as she. Usually, woman are already throwing themselves at my feet-but not her. And honestly, it's quite a shame she's not. She's not bad looking at all.

_Author's Note: So, there you have it. Both in Hero's and Lancelot's POV. Lancelot is still quite…cocky…shall I say…when it comes to women. Honestly, though, can you really blame him: P He and Hero aren't that close yet, and for good reason-they haven't known each other for that long. So, Lancelot just thinks of her as an ordinary female…with the exception of being odd, as he words it. Once again, I can't wait to hear what you all think! I hope you liked it!_

_Rhythm_


End file.
